Lutz Sairofe
Lutz Sairofe (루츠 사이로페) is a Quarter of Yaksha heritage. He is the Priest of Creation in Eloth. Appearance Lutz appears as a young man with light skin tone and short gray hair. He seems to have a preference for an elegant black suit and tie. Apart from his hair and clothing style, he bears a close resemblance to his brother Ran. Personality Not much is known about his personality, but he seems to have played with Ran when they were young. According to Ran's own account Lutz was always very caring and kind towards him, even more than his own parents. Synopsis 'Season 1' ''The Wavering King'' Lutz first appears as part of Ran's memories. In the first, Ran was happy to receive a pair of "Hunter's Eyes x50" from Lutz, but the side effects caused him to become upset with his brother instead. Later, when Ran received another failing grade in Topology, he imagined Lutz askng if he possessed a brain. 'Season 2' ''Blood'' Lutz's image made another appearance when Riche Seiran identified a visitor at her house, Ran, as part of the Sairofe family. As Lutz and his uncle were both priests, and his aunt the dean of a magic school, Ran was very well connected - which might cause a problem for Riche. ''The Weapon of a God'' At the Creation Brand 'Artram' - Kalibloom Branch Service Center, Ran received a reply to his request to his brother to alter the Hide of Bondage and the Neutral Bow; Lutz had responded that he would attempt to alter the first, but the second had previously been altered by Lorraine Rartia at Riche Seiran's request. ''The One to Stand Before Me'' As the Earth Temple was being attacked by Rakshasa, the Kalibloom fighters learned that Teo Rakan had sent a request for reinforcements from Eloth. As the Eloth party approached Kalibloom (via teleportation), a member of the group questioned their Representative as to why there were so many of them when an attack hadn't been confirmed yet, and he responded that it's because his little brother is there. Lutz wore the Hide of Bondage that had been sent to him by Ran over his suit and tie. When someone noticed that there were still stars in the sky, they realized the Chaos Barrier was gone; to test the accuracy of his magic calculations, Lutz successfully altered a plain staff into something more flashy using Hoti Indra Bhavati Brahma. When they decided to head directly to the temple, Kasak appeared and gave them a ride; once in Kalibloom, he ordered them to get off. Trivia *His Yaksha heritage is confirmed through the Kubera side-novel, The Finite. His grandmother is the current Yaksha King, succeeding Shuri, who had disappeared, and Yaksha, who is deceased. *Lutz's side business, the Creation Brand 'Artram', is the biggest competitor to Riche Seiran's company, the Creation Brand 'Brimo'. *Lutz's magician ranking is 22nd which belies his actual capabilities due to him not fully applying himself during his magic exams. *It has been recently revealed that the reason he deliberately flunked his exams was to stay with his brother, Ran Sairofe, instead of becoming the Priest of Creation, which he ended up becoming anyway. *There have been hints, most recently in the Line (messaging app) comic, that Lutz and Lorraine Rartia were once engaged, but Lorraine broke it off after Lutz flubbed his magic exams. Category:Characters Category:Quarter Category:Magician Category:Index Category:Priest Category:Male